


Every Inch

by Indehed



Series: McDanford [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cock Rings, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Enjoying an evening at home with a new toy, Steve and Danny are interrupted by an early guest.“Good grief,” Harry shook his head in wonderment. “It’s like it’s bigger than I remember.”“He’s doing really well with it. I know he can take the whole thing, it just might take a little time.”





	1. Chapter 1

Danny felt his whole body bounce and the mattress creak as he lay flat on the bed, his ass being pounded by Steve’s cock as he blanketed Danny’s body with his own and thrust deep inside the smaller man. He drooled into the pillow, unable to keep his mouth closed as he kept moaning at the feeling of Steve’s dick fucking him, reaching back with both hands to keep his ass cheeks spread open, Steve’s dick driving deeper. 

It had been the kind of day at work where the time went slowly, the clock ticking by until they were done for the week and ready to relax on their days off. But they’d been on edge the whole time hoping that Steve’s phone didn’t ring, calling them to a case. They stopped at Kamekona’s on the way home to eat a quick dinner, not wanting to delay their evening by having to cook and clean, too on edge to think about anything except what they wanted.

As soon as they got in the house they’d begun to strip off their clothes. There had been some slow foreplay, lots of kissing and petting but quickly Steve had fingers in Danny’s ass to start prepping him and now his dick was filling Danny’s hole and hitting his prostate delightfully. Somewhere along the line, Steve had placed a blindfold over Danny’s eyes and encouraged him to feel and listen to what they were doing. It all felt exquisite, comfortable, easy and relaxing.

Steve covered him, his arms braced on either side of Danny’s shoulders as he used all the energy in his hips to pound into Danny’s ass, growling a ‘yes’ with each slap of his balls on Danny’s warm skin. Tiring of holding himself up, he grabbed onto Danny and pulled them both onto their sides. Danny lifted his leg, bracing a foot on the bed to make it easier as Steve fucked him from the new position. He reached across Danny’s chest, pulling him flush to his back and then pinched at Danny’s nipples before sliding his hand down, spreading his fingers wide over Danny’s stomach for a few moments to steady them, then whispering in Danny’s ear that he’d allow him some pleasure of his own as he took hold of Danny’s dick and stroked up and down, thumb pressing against the slit. 

“So hard for me, loving my dick, desperate to feel it deep inside you,” Steve grunted as he took a breath, rolling his hips up into Danny, muscles tiring after pistoning in and out of Danny’s hole.

“Hmmmm, love it, love the feel inside me, want it deep, give me everything.”

“I’ve got more, baby. Got a little some extra I’ve been saving for tonight. Looking forward to it all week,” Steve bit into Danny’s neck, kissed up to his ear and tugged on the earlobe before whispering. “I want to watch you.”

“I want to please you,” Danny answered in a low tone. 

“And you can do that by letting me watch you perform.”

“Is my present a visitor?” he asked, perking up, knowing Steve liked to watch him be fucked by one of the friends they’d safely invited into their bed before. Danny certainly wouldn’t turn down a repeat.

“Not yet,” Steve answered, the reply leaving Danny disappointed - though still eager to find out what Steve had planned since it was always so good. Until the ‘yet’ broke into his consciousness and made him smile. Before he could ask anything, Steve continued. “I don’t need another person for what I’ve got planned tonight. It’ll be good, baby, I promise. You’re going to love it.”

Steve rubbed up Danny’s thigh and slapped his hip as he pulled out, pinching Danny’s ass cheek when he moaned at the loss and reminding him that tonight was going to be good for both of them before he slipped off the bed. Still blindfolded, Danny strained to listen as Steve went into the closet to where their toy box was stored, hidden in the back. There was a moment of silence before Steve spoke. 

“Touch yourself,” he encouraged. “Use those fingers and keep that ass nice and open while I get ready.”

Danny did as he was told. His legs spread, he lay on his back and undulated his hips, putting on a show for his partner as he lazily stroked his cock with one hand and pressed two fingers inside his ass with the other. “I just want to be fucked,” he moaned. 

“You will be,” Steve. “I’m going to take good care of you with this,” he said, though whatever he was holding or doing, Danny couldn’t see. He itched to reach up and take off the blindfold but he knew he should be patient and wait for Steve’s okay. He continued to stroke his own cock with light touches, a single finger dragging up from the tip before curling his fingers around on the downstroke. The fingers in his ass pushing in and out, keeping his hole open. 

He heard a chair scraping across the floor and then Steve spitting on something and the slam of whatever it was against a wall. 

“What was that?” 

“I think we’re ready,” Steve said, sounding like he was balancing something while he ignored Danny’s question. 

Hands reached for Danny, who put his trust in Steve as he helped him sit and then stand, taking steps across the room while blindfolded. Steve took hold of his wrist, bringing it to his mouth to place a kiss on the soft side before lowering Danny’s arm, placing his hand on something that felt... rubbery. Thick and rubbery, hard, round... he ran his hand down it, feeling ridges along the shaft...

“What?”

Steve took Danny’s blindfold off his eyes, letting it drop to the ground and as Danny’s focus came back to him he looked down to see... well, he laughed. It was the biggest cock he’d ever seen, and it was suctioned to the wall. The dildo had to be about a foot long but what made it an absolute monster was the girth. As he put his hand back on it, he couldn’t wrap his fingers all the way around, it was so wide. “What on Earth?”

“Just for you, baby,” Steve pulled Danny’s head to his own and placed a kiss on his temple. “I can’t wait to watch you with this thing in you.”

“It’s huge!” 

“You’ve stretched bigger than this before.”

“Yeah, okay, but this is... wide and long...”

Steve grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser and clicked it open, turning it upside down and just letting half the bottle empty onto the beast dildo. He put his hand on the back of Danny’s and together they slathered the sticky liquid all around it. “I read the reviews online. People said they managed it and I know you can do better than everybody else. And you’re going to prove that to me.” He left Danny’s side and moved to a chair a few feet away and slouched down into it, his own legs comfortably wide as he touched himself with his lubed hand and raised his eyebrows, waiting for Danny to start.

The thing was, he had no idea how to start. 

Impatient, Steve beckoned him over and once he was in front of his partner, Steve turned him around so he could see his ass. He had him bend over and pulled his cheeks apart to get a good look at his hole. Steve spat on it, one finger rubbing it in. He leaned in, pressing his lips to the puckered hole and he sucked quick kisses there then prodded the tip of his tongue inside. 

“We could just do this,” Danny suggested, loving the feel of Steve’s tongue in his ass. 

Steve smiled and Danny felt the way his stubble scratched at his ass cheeks. “We can do better,” he said then pulled back and grabbed the lube again, squirting it straight into Danny’s hole, using his fingers to push it further in, gathering any leaking lube and shoving his fingers back inside Danny and fucking them into him for a few seconds before slapping his ass and telling him to go try his new toy. 

Still awed by the size of it, Danny fiddled with it to pass time, moving it slightly higher on the wall where it may have slid down a little, then he stroked it again, moving the copious lube that was on it all over, and marveled at how it bounced while he rubbed his hands on it. He then turned around with one hand still on it to help guide him. 

Steve had made sure to fuck him hard when they were on the bed and Danny still felt well-prepped but this was going to be tough to get started, especially having to do so much himself. Steve was watching with wide eyes, a hand back on his own cock as he watched Danny line the head of the dildo up with his ass and slowly press it against himself, finding the right position. It was slow going, and he had to take his time. He had plenty lube; he knew he could open up for something this big and he was horny as hell - turned on by so many things that Steve was giving him and doing to him - but he knew he needed to relax further to get it further in. 

With the tip inside him, he could feel just how heavy the thing was and there were some spots of sharp pain as it stretched him open. He gently applied more pressure, leaning back into it. He was already feeling the stretch, and it was something he enjoyed and it spurred him on to get it further in. 

When the full head of the dildo popped inside him he felt accomplished and it was only the first few inches - the tiniest percentage of the whole length. Steve smiled at him and encouraged him to keep going. Now it was easier for Danny to fuck himself on it, rocking back and forth, getting it a little deeper each time. The shaft was firm but flexible and the feel of the life-like veins rubbing against his stretched hole enticed him to move faster and take more of it in; his body reacting more than his brain to being speared open by such a mean-sized dildo.

He forced himself down further, causing him to tense briefly at the stab of pain.

“Take your time,” Steve told him. “The show can go on as long as you want, we’re not in a hurry. Relax for a second and breath.”

Danny did as he was told, Steve’s voice soothing him as he slowly started to move again, taking it deeper, his body getting more and more used to the girth.

“How does it feel?”

“Wonderful,” Danny answered truthfully, a smile beginning to play on his lips. Steve had been right that something this wide was what Danny needed to really feel like they were playing hard. He liked the challenge. The feeling of being stretched so much sending chills of joy up and down his spine. “It’s like I’m being split open. In a good way.”

He didn’t know how much was actually in him but he felt like the wall where it was suctioned on was a mile away yet he felt so full. But it hadn’t touched that sweet spot inside him yet and at this size, he was sure it couldn’t miss if it was there. He bit his tongue and moaned as he rocked further down onto the dildo, hoping to find the point that would spike a fire inside him, make his ass feel alive.

The doorbell ringing caught both of them off-guard and Danny paused, unsure what to do. Steve looked confused and Danny knew in that instant that his plans for tonight were a private party for two and the interruption was unexpected. 

Steve stood and went to the bathroom, telling Danny on the way to stay still. He wrapped a towel around his waist and put his hand on Danny’s back. “I mean it, don’t move,” he ordered before running down the stairs, leaving Danny alone with the toy. He debated continuing. The cock was a challenge, a test he wanted to succeed in for his own pride and for Steve’s. But until he knew what was happening downstairs, he erred on maybe slipping off it. But if he did that and it was nothing, Steve would be annoyed that he hadn’t listened to him and might change their plans in punishment, taking the toy away from him. 

Huh. He’d laughed when he’d first seen this thing but now the thought of not using it made him sad.

He could hear faint noises from downstairs and the tone of both was friendly. It had to be someone they knew, he just hoped there wasn’t a problem. There was a short laugh that broke off and he recognized it but couldn’t place it. Then steps on the stairs and he stiffened. He was naked, bent over, sweaty and sticky and had maybe half of a giant dildo protruding from his ass. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to come anywhere near this room with a guest in tow. 

But he was right outside the door and then it was being pushed open and Danny screwed up his face in tension, unable to move anything else and the person that came through first almost gave him a heart attack out of relief.

“Harry, geez!”

“Well, this is certainly a sight to behold,” the Brit said as Steve came in behind him and both looked their fill at Danny in his position. 

“Harry was supposed to be flying in tomorrow morning and I’d invited him over to join us for some fun. But since he’s early, we figured our evening plans could adapt to have one more.” Steve gestured to Danny’s current position. “And a good show deserves more than one viewer.”

“All that hard work definitely deserves it,” Harry agreed. “May I?” he gestured to the chair Steve had been sitting in and the SEAL nodded and moved to sit on the bed instead. “So, trying not to be crude, how far into this little show are we?”

“Danny,” Steve looked at him. “You can show him. Be careful.”

He bit his bottom lip and then pulled forward, all the way until just the head of the dildo was inside him. 

“Good grief,” Harry shook his head in wonderment. “It’s like it’s bigger than I remember.”

“He’s doing really well with it. I know he can take the whole thing, it just might take a little time.”

Danny slowly began to impale himself again, trying to get back to where he was. Now with the two men watching and making side comments, he felt a tingle run through him - the kind he remembered and loved from times Harry had joined them before for some fun. It was a weird sensation; the satisfaction of being used and leaning into it, ignoring any embarrassment or guilt. In their bedroom, and when Steve and Danny were alone and naked together, neither of them judged the other for what they wanted and enjoyed. 

He rocked back and forth on his present, getting those inches further inside him and it started to feel better and better - finally feeling the pressure against his prostate and the rub against it was sublime. He gritted his teeth as he wanted more but getting it further even while relaxed was tough. 

“You’re doing so good for us, baby,” Steve told him. “You look amazing with your ass impaled on that thing, stretched wide. But you need to let me know when you’ve reached your limit.”

“No,” he ground out. “I’m getting used to the width, it’s okay. I can take more. I can take it all. I’ll take as much as you want.”

“It’s okay to not get the whole thing first time,” Steve told him, his dominating side taking a momentary back seat to the caring side as he gave Danny an out if he needed it.

“My ass is fine, babe. It’s my thighs that are getting sore,” he admitted.

“Do you want to try sitting on it?” Steve asked. “It might be easier.”

“The floor will just hurt his thighs more if he has to squat over that thing,” Harry put in. “A hard chair would be best. I’ll get one from downstairs while you get him ready.”

Steve agreed and once Harry had left the room, Steve approached Danny and put one hand on his shoulder while the other rested on the base of his spine. “Try fucking it again,” he said in a hushed tone. “You can take a second to rest once Harry’s back with the chair, that’s it,” he encouraged, his hands guiding Danny as he rocked to and fro again. “That’s it, baby,” he repeated, letting the hand on Danny’s back slither lower, his fingers investigating the stretch of Danny’s hole.

Harry returned and put the chair nearby while Steve helped Danny move off the dildo. Danny turned back to get a good look at just how much he’d taken inside himself. From the smears of lube, it was definitely over half of the length and though it had been difficult, the feeling of being full was incredible. His love for having his hole filled was no secret, and he loved that Steve did everything he could to satisfying Danny. The fact that Steve loved to see Danny full was just another reason they matched up so well.

Harry yanked the dildo from the wall, the suction cup making a loud slurping sound as it did so, and he turned and slammed it down onto the seat. Steve kept an arm around Danny’s waist. As they watched Harry put a little more lube back on the dildo, Steve’s fingers dipped to Danny’s ass and two pushed inside him.

“On you go,” Steve said as Harry moved back to his own chair. Steve slapped Danny’s ass to move him forward.

The dildo was so long, so tall, that Danny was unsure of the logistics of getting onto it. He knew the easiest way to sit would be backwards on the chair, with his forearms across the back support, but getting the dildo into his ass was the challenge. Steve helped him by keeping a hand on Danny’s bicep and with the other he reached for Danny’s thigh and lifted it, murmuring in Danny’s ear that he could put his foot on the chair for height and then lower himself.

One foot flat on the ground and the other on the chair, his hole was exposed and Steve rubbed his fingers against it one more time, then helped Danny line up the rubber toy with his ass.

“That’s pretty,” Steve murmured. “Right there. Once it’s comfortable, you can stand properly. Or sit.”

“If he sits fully on that thing I will be mightily impressed,” Harry told Steve as the SEAL joined him back in their watchful positions.

Knowing how much he’d taken before, Danny knew to relax and let his ass take it. He sunk down onto the dildo, hips moving up and down as he got used to the sensations again. He lowered himself, gravity wanting him to just fall onto it and his thighs still burned with the effort of taking his time. Once he felt his knees bending, he brought his foot down from the chair to the ground so he could stand and the dildo shifted, a spark of pleasure running through him as it pressed against his sweet spot and jolted him into wanting more. He fucked the toy, putting more weight onto his arms as he squatted down, taking more in with each up and down motion. “Fuck yes, God it’s so deep, so fucking thick,” he moaned as he closed his eyes tight and kept taking it in, fucking faster despite his tired out muscles.

He tuned everything else out - even though he loved that the two men were watching him - and he put his concentration onto his ass and the feel of the dildo stretching him wide open and driving deeper. 

Steve appeared at his side, his shadow looming over Danny as he pressed a hand to Danny’s stomach. “Fuck, I think I can feel it,” he said as he rubbed Danny’s belly while Danny fucked the thick toy. “That’s fucking hot.”

A hot shiver went through Danny at Steve’s words. A flitting thought of a new kink buzzing through his brain at the way Steve’s hand was touching and rubbing his belly with pride. He accidentally pushed down further onto the rubber cock and could swear he could feel the rubber balls at the base of it tickling against his skin and it taunted him to get that last inch inside him. With it almost fully inserted into him it felt mind-bending, every inch filling him.

Steve’s hands moved to Danny’s ass, keeping his cheeks open and helping Danny get it deeper. Steve’s presence was like a coat enveloping Danny’s back as he leaned in closer, licking behind Danny’s ears before whispering to him, “It’s more than just a thick cock, baby. You want that last inch? This will help.”

In the next moment, Steve had literally flipped a switch on its base and a thrum of vibrations shook Danny’s body like lightning striking his insides. The shock made him jump and his heart raced. He wailed a high-pitched ‘holy fuuuck’ as he leaned forward onto his arms. He fucked it harder, rolling his hips as he lowered to feel more of the vibrations and finally sat fully on his new toy, keeping it deep inside himself as he bounced up and down on it, his own hard cock filled with desperation for release.

He moved a hand to touch himself but Steve stopped him, grabbing for it and lowering it to his thigh where he pressed down to make Danny stay still, sitting on the vibrating monster dildo. 

“Shhh, shh,” Steve said as Danny whimpered at the denial. “You’re not coming until I say you can.”

“But it’s- it feels good, I can’t stop it.”

“We’re not done with you yet,” Steve warned. “And if you think you can’t control yourself then I’ll do it for you,” he said, leaving Danny’s side to rummage in the toy box before coming back with a brightly colored jelly rubber ring that he was stretching between his fingers. Danny knew it was a cock ring instantly. He’d never worn one before even with all the playing they’d done in the last few months and now was as good a time as any to start. 

Steve rolled it down Danny’s cock which was when Danny noticed that it was more than just a ring - it had three extra bits attached that looked like metal balls hanging by jelly strings. As Steve put it on Danny’s almost ramrod hard dick, he could feel the weight of them swinging loose and lying against his own balls. He moved, shifting with the toy inside him; they bounced and hit against him, creating an extra sensation that felt really good.

“Good boy,” Steve encouraged as Danny settled, his ass filled and his cock held tight in its ring. He was confident that Danny’s orgasm was held at bay again. “Since Harry is here already, and you’ve been so good for us, I think you’re earned an extra treat. I want you to suck Harry’s cock while you enjoy the feel of that big cock in your ass.”

Danny licked his lips and turned to their guest who had begun stripping off while Steve was putting the cock ring on Danny. “Please, I want your dick in my mouth,” he beckoned Harry, who was taking his time getting naked. He dropped his pants and underwear and his hard cock sprung out of its confines, already leaking and wanting. 

“And I’d love to feel your hot mouth around it again,” Harry told him.

Danny couldn’t wait and reached for Steve’s hip, pulling him closer and licking up his cock, sucking on the head, watching out of the corner of his eye as Harry sauntered over, touching himself. 

Danny then took over, his hand twisting up and down Harry’s cock before he switched his mouth to it and sucked the head in before pressing his lips further down the length. Steve stayed where he was, the tip of his cock against Danny’s cheek while Danny fondled Harry’s length and sucked on the head, his mind always half on the feel of being speared open, unable to ignore the dildo’s presence.

Steve stroked his own dick, drops of pre-cum staining Danny’s cheek. He then squatted down, a hand still on his own dick while he reached behind Danny to his ass, fingers feeling around the edges of the still vibrating dildo and the wide stretch of the extra girth that it had. He stroked up Danny’s spine then back down, petting him and trying to push a finger in beside the dildo making Danny gasp around Harry’s cock as his tongue pressed along its underside. 

Steve hushed him. “You’ve taken three cocks before, they forced you wider than even this monster you’ve got inside you. You can take it,” he said as he slowly wiggled it inside Danny, feeling around and crooking to stretch Danny inside. It was almost too much for Danny whose mouth popped off Harry’s dick so he could breathe and he lifted up a little, trying to get away from Steve’s prying fingers. 

Steve stood again and slapped Danny’s hip in warning before tilting his head, ideas forming as he then told Danny to fuck the dildo while sucking Harry’s cock. He stepped right back so he could watch as Danny followed his order, a slew of dirt falling from his mouth. 

“God, that’s beautiful, Danny. The way your ass stretches over the length of that thing, it’s incredible. You look so good in this light, red handprints on your ass, thigh and back muscles burning from the effort, sweating, tired out, but you want it, you’re chasing that feeling. And your mouth wanting to feel it too, swallowing Harry’s dick deep. You’re such a little cock slut, it’s amazing,” Steve described and in Danny’s mind’s eye he was watching too and it sent a shiver of lust through him again, centering on his groin where it met the vibrations of the dildo and the slap of the metal balls from the cock ring and he had to grasp at his own cock again to stop himself from coming. “I know you want it, baby, but that’s a good boy for holding out again,” Steve praised.

Danny kept a hand on the base of his cock, squeezing the ring tighter against himself as he sat back on the dildo again and Harry pushed deep, holding his cock at the back of Danny’s throat for long seconds, Danny marveling for the moment at just how full of cock he really was before he needed to breathe. As he tapped Harry’s hip, the Brit pulled out completely and Danny wheezed in a long breath. 

Steve was beside him again, a hand in his hair stroking through the strands before gripping and pulling his head back. “I have one more thing for you tonight,” he started. “I was saving it for one of your morning treats, but since Harry got here so early, I think we can play with it now. But only if you promise to keep being so good for us.”

Danny nodded. “I promise.”

“Well, you don’t get to have all the toys for yourself,” Steve said. He turned his back to them again to put his hand in the toy box and Danny reached for Harry’s cock and stroked it gently while he waited, both of them had their eyes on Steve but Danny could tell Harry had more of an idea what was going on than he did.

When Steve turned back around, he was also wearing a cock ring, but his wasn’t ordinary either. This one was more of a harness as it had an attachment - an extra cock-like probe hung below Steve’s cock. It was beaded, looking like a bunch of small spheres stuck to each other. Danny instantly knew what this meant. It may just be two men but he’d get the sensations of three cocks again. The couple had loved the way they’d played as a foursome when adding Ryan into the mix with Harry, and though they couldn’t have sex like that all the time (or that they wanted something so intense, so often) it was something to salivate over when they got the chance. Voyeurism, gangbangs, control, multiple penetrations, every fantasy they had was coming alive in new, imaginative ways. It definitely kept things interesting.

Steve came closer and Danny reached for his dick and the extra dildo but Steve stopped him, keeping his control. He pulled on Danny’s biceps to make him stand then slapped his ass and leaned in to lick Danny’s cheek and ear. “Well, isn’t this a predicament,” he said, slyly. “It’s so big you can’t get off it.”

The vibrations were still on and they rattled through the dildo and up the last inches that were still inside Danny, making his hole shiver with want. He couldn’t move aside or he knew the angle would be painful. He’d have to stand on the chair again to get it off him but he had to wait until Steve let him do that. He was stuck where he was, dildo stretching him wide. 

“It’ll keep you in your place while we get ready,” he said then took Harry’s arm and they stepped away, murmuring about whatever they wanted to do and both prepared the bed again, making sure they had everything they needed within grasp. Finally, they turned back to Danny. “Look at you, trapped by that cock. You love it. It’s giving me so many ideas on how to play with it in the future,” he said wistfully while Danny’s knuckles turned white as they gripped the back of the chair tight, his ass still feeling amazing and he was still so on edge wanting to come but wanting to hold himself back.

“Can you imagine if he had something like that stuck on his chair at work?” Harry asked. “You’d be paying him to sit on it all day.”

“Yes, I would,” Steve agreed. “Behind his desk riding that thing while I watched through the window and saw him sitting on it. I’d never get any work done.”

“It would be glorious,” Harry replied. 

“He’d be stuck on it with no one to help because if he said anything they’d know what he was doing. Until I freed him he’d have nowhere to go. Just him and a monster dildo to keep fucking.”

Danny blushed at the thought of hiding sex games in the office. They’d never take it out of the bedroom, not like that, but the tease was enticing.

“You can get off it now. We’ll fill that hole another way,” Steve beckoned and Danny had to take a second to work out the best way to reverse himself off it, getting a foot back onto the chair and carefully lifting up until it fell out of him and he flicked the switch at the base to turn it off.

Harry bent him over the bed as both men inspected how wide Danny’s ass was, how ready it was for them and then the Brit lay down on the center of the bed and Danny mounted him, easily sitting on his lubed dick, feeling it comfortably sitting inside him after what he’d been impaled on before. Harry pulled him down to lie on top of him, their chests rubbing, Harry holding onto Danny’s hair with one hand while his other hand squeezed an ass cheek open. 

Their noses brushed against each other as Danny rode Harry’s dick and it was natural to let their lips touch in open-mouthed kisses before tongues pressed and tangled together, the kisses becoming more passionate and needy.

Danny was so distracted by Harry - his dick, his tongue, his hands, and how the swinging balls hit against him - he barely realized that Steve had climbed onto the bed behind him, lining up both his dick and the strap on and pushing both in. His own dick breached Danny first, the whole head in before the rubber of the dildo reached Danny’s hole. Slowly, Steve forced it into Danny with short thrusts, the first bead entering Danny alongside the two dicks and his ass had to stretch to get the next bead into him. Harry stilled his own movements while they got comfortably seated inside Danny, the sensations from the added dildo exciting him. 

Danny bit his bottom lip and dropped his head against Harry’s shoulder. He was trapped between both men as they fucked him. Having two dicks in him was a different sensation to the added probe; it’s ribbed shape making his hole stretch and contract each time a bead entered or pulled out of him. It drew his attention away from how Steve was pinching his nipples or how his own cock ring’s attachments kept swinging and bouncing against his balls, his cock rubbing against Harry’s stomach or how Harry was squeezing his ass and biting his neck. 

Danny was so caught up in his own pleasure that he wasn’t prepared when Harry came first, spilling inside him and his body going limp underneath him as he whispered platitudes against Danny’s ear. The Brit pulled out of him, the sensations too much for his overstimulated cock. He stayed where he was, supporting Danny and Steve’s weight as Steve pushed back into Danny with his double cock, Harry’s cum slowly leaking out and dripping against Danny’s balls along with all the excess lube.

It was too much, far too much for Danny and he came, spurting cum onto Harry’s chest and the way his ass tightened around Steve’s cock pulled him over the edge seconds later, his cum mingling with Harry’s inside Danny’s ass, filling him up. 

They all collapsed onto the bed together, Danny zoning out as the pleasure overwhelmed him but Steve and Harry’s hands petting him brought him back to a calm awareness. They lay together in a huddled mass with Danny in the middle, warmed by the other men though feeling the chill on the exposed parts of his sweat-soaked body.

“I know it won’t compare to the gifts Steve brought into tonight’s play, but I brought something back from Thailand that I think you’ll both enjoy.”

“Our morning plans are as adaptable as this evenings,” Steve said. “I can’t wait,” Danny looked over his shoulder at a smirking Steve and saw that Harry’s look matched it. 

“I can’t wait,” he echoed as he snuggled in close to them and smiled contentedly as he relaxed into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning sex with Steve was always amazing. When they woke up and Steve fucked Danny, it always felt so good. It was practically pavlovian how Danny’s dick stood up and took notice by about 7 am each morning and he’d zing to wakefulness, ready to turn onto his stomach and open his legs for Steve to get his dick inside him. 

This morning had the extra wonderfulness of their guest, and both Steve and Harry laughed at how much of a cockslut Danny was as they both penetrated his ass and fucked him hard, the bed bouncing with their powerful thrusts. Danny wanted to curl up into a ball of delight and stretch his whole body out in relaxed contentedness.

There was nothing on his mind except chasing his own orgasm and doing everything he could to make sure that the two other men in the bed came hard into his hole. He pushed back against them, driving their cocks deeper and he clenched every so often to feel the extra tightness and to throw off their rhythm, prolonging the heat and passion.

Danny came first with Harry’s hand on his dick and still wearing the cock ring from the night before; its attachments banging against his balls for added sensation. Mixed with the way his ass felt so full again, he came, spurting over the bedsheets below and he held himself up on all fours despite the way his orgasm had tired him out until the two men behind him had both emptied inside his ass, withdrawing carefully and pressing fingers into his hole to swirl in the mix of their cum. 

He was pulled out of the bed and onto his feet despite wanting to go back to sleep again. Steve and Harry wanted breakfast. Steve pulled on a pair of board shorts while Harry retrieved his underwear but when Danny tried to do the same, they stopped him. Steve leaning close to his ear and telling him how much they wanted to keep looking at him, before kissing his hair and wrapping his hand around his wrist as they went downstairs.

“Before we go any further, I should really get that gift out of my bag I promised you both,” Harry told them when they reached the bottom of the stairs. The night before he’d dropped his bag on the couch and come straight up to the bedroom, but now he rummaged through it and brought out a gift bag that he handed to Steve. 

The SEAL reached in and pulled out what looked like some kind of flimsy white lace thing that he unfolded and held up. It was a pair of boxer briefs, with what looked like holes in the middle. 

“I thought these would be a nice frame for a magnificent rear end,” Harry smiled.

Steve glanced over to him, tearing his eyes away from the garment. “We really need to see these on.” He handed them to Danny who did as asked. Steve, unable to not touch them, helped Danny pull his cock and balls through the hole in the front and then his hand skirted around to the back where his fingers played with the edges back there, which stretched across Danny’s pert butt cheeks and fully exposed his ass to the world. Backless and frontless, these briefs had no support structure and as far as underwear went, he may as well be wearing nothing. But the lace was soft and comfortable against his skin where the scant amount of it was around his hips.

“I admit, the thought of giving these to you and seeing them on was one of the main reasons I asked the pilot to step on it to get me here early,” Harry admitted as he also came closer and let his hands explore across the lace and skin, fingers dipping under the waistband then back out and down the cleft of Danny’s ass.

“His cock looks so good hanging out like that, and the cock ring sets the whole thing off,” Steve said. “How does it feel?”

“They’re comfortable. Not practical. But I guess that’s the point,” Danny answered. He tried to turn his head a little to look at the back. “They look good?”

“You look real pretty,” Steve kissed his temple. “And as a bonus, you don’t have to take them off when we fuck you.”

“If the cock ring looks good at the front, then we ought to give the other side some jewelry, don’t you think?” Harry said, going to the gift bag that Steve had put on the coffee table and taking out the other part of his present. The jet black plug he produced was the length of his hand and had a decent girth to it. It was shaped like a penis though not entirely lifelike with its smooth shaft and curved head. The control he had in his other hand immediately told Danny that it vibrated. 

But when Harry turned it on there was more to it. He showed them both the way the head thrust forward powerfully. “When I saw this in a sex shop I thought of you, Danny. And that perfect ass that begs to be fucked and filled.”

“It’s a good job I’ve got lube in my pocket,” Steve said fishing out the small bottle with a smug grin on his face. “Bend over, baby.”

He grumbled, complaining about not being given a choice in the matter, but he immediately bent over. The toy looked like fun and he was curious how it would feel inside him and looked forward to trying it. Steve used two fingers to stretch him open again and press more lube inside him before smearing it around the toy - that had been turned back off again- and touched the head to his ass. He pushed it in slowly, waiting until the head was fully in with a pop. Harry handed him the controls, and he pressed to start the vibrations on its lowest setting. Danny licked his lips, this he could deal with and the setting Steve had chosen was a low pulsing that was never quite enough to really get him going. But when he added in the thrusting function, Danny saw stars.

He reached out and gripped into both Steve and Harry, it didn’t even matter what parts of them he’d grabbed onto but he needed them to keep him from falling over. “Oh fuuuuck, oh ssssshhh-” he moaned. The thrusting and the way the vibrations shook through him felt so damned good. He felt amazing already, and it was barely inside his ass. “More, please, it’s so good, I want more.”

Steve pressed the toy further inside and after a few more inches Danny could feel the thrusting motion hitting his prostate, moving back and forth over it deliciously and as a shiver went through his body, Steve held still to let him enjoy it before moving it further into him until it was fully seated and the flared base sat flush with his skin.

“God. Fuck. That’s good,” Danny said, biting his bottom lip and willing himself not to come, knowing his cock was rock hard and leaking already.

Steve had his hands on Danny’s shoulders, supporting him in his bent position. “Think you can straighten up.”

“Yeah?” Danny answered, unsure, mainly out of reluctance as his ass felt amazing right now and he didn’t want to move. But Steve pulled him up and Harry helped out and as Danny straightened, the plug shifted inside him. “Holy fuck,” he said again as he gripped Steve’s hand, ready to come, only for the vibrations to shut off with just the thrusting motions continuing. 

He gave Steve a quizzical look at why he would deny him the pleasure. “Don’t want to get you too excited,” Steve explained. “Come on.”

In the kitchen, they had Danny sit down, the exposed plug base suctioning itself to the hard seat as Danny wriggled on it and leaned forward on the table enjoying the feeling and studiously ignoring his hard-on with the cock ring still tight at the base making him feel even harder.

He was somewhere between a low thrum of arousal and full-on desperate to come from being too close to the edge. He closed his eyes - trying to stave himself off but taking the time to concentrate on the way the plug continued to thrust into him over and over in the same rhythm. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough to get him off at this speed and without the vibrations. Or without having Steve whip it out of his ass and fuck him raw, something he asked for with what he knew was a pitiful whine, only for Steve to laugh and tell him to be a good boy and wait.

Steve and Harry organized a basic breakfast with toast, some chopped fruit, smoothies, and coffee. There was something strangely erotic about the three of them eating breakfast at the table while Danny had a thrusting butt plug inside him, and there was a zing of tension in the air, of anticipation but of savoring the moment, drawing it out.

Harry had been telling them what he could about his last mission and was nearing the end of his story as he leaned back in his chair nursing his coffee with one hand while sneaking his other to the base of Danny’s plug and letting his fingers explore where Danny was impaled on the seat. “It was all pretty straightforward. The only scare I really got was when some bugger tried to steal my phone. Honestly, I was more concerned about the pictures on it than anything work-related.”

“Pictures?” Danny asked, wondering if he meant, well, what Danny thought he meant.

“From our last encounter,” Harry confirmed. “I admit I held onto them slightly longer than I should have but no need to worry, no one ever saw them but me and I’ve since deleted them.”

Steve gave a small shrug. “It’s not like there was anything identifiable in them, they were close-up shots.”

“Some things are still best kept private, though,” Harry said. “The memories will have to do.”

“We can make more right now,” Danny said, still feeling that thrum of need quite literally thumping through him. “You could both fuck me over the kitchen table.”

“Is that what you want?” Steve asked. 

“I want a lot of things, but yeah, kinda. I’m going to go crazy if I have to wait much longer.”

Steve reached for Danny, helping him lift up and releasing the suctioned plug from the seat before making sure it was shoved back deep into Danny’s ass and he pulled the smaller man over onto his lap in a straddle, the plug now resting against Steve’s thigh as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Danny was definitely the more desperate of the two as he cupped Steve’s cheek with one hand while the other drifted down to fondle Steve’s dick through his board shorts. Their kisses were almost frantic; Danny wanting more, and messy, while Steve tried to hold him back with control.

Steve licked his lips as he pulled his head back. “You’ve barely touched your breakfast.”

“I’m a little distracted,” Danny pointed out. 

“You’ll need your strength,” Steve replied and lifted a blueberry from Danny’s plate and brought it to his lips, feeding him. One piece at a time, Steve made sure that Danny kept eating, alternating between feeding him and taking some for himself. Harry moved into the seat Danny had been in before and leaned forward, stroking his fingers up and down Danny’s spine soothingly as he watched.

Between bites, Steve would reach for Danny’s dick, stroking the length with whisper touches that made Danny shiver and roll his hips, looking for more. Steve was loving how easy it was to touch Danny despite him wearing underwear of sorts; his dick within easy reach as it hung out of the hole in the briefs.

“You’re so hard for us, baby,” Steve murmured as he pressed his lips into Danny’s stubbled neck and licked up behind his ear.

Danny squeezed into Steve’s board shorts. “So are you. I’m ready for it. Please.”

“Come on then,” Steve finally agreed and their fingers tangled as they pushed Steve’s shorts down and out the way, releasing his leaking cock from their confines. Harry helped, slowly pulling the dildo out of Danny’s ass and turning it off, placing it on the table as Danny lifted himself on his tiptoes and then sunk back down onto Steve’s dick, happily riding it, loving the feel inside him; warm, hard, lube slurping in and out.

He braced his forearms on Steve’s shoulders and used all the power in his thighs to ride Steve’s dick faster, practically bouncing up and down the length, shifting to get it hitting in exactly the right place until Steve shushed him and wrapped his arms around Danny’s back, pulling him down to sit still again. 

“Shhh, not so fast, I can see you’re close... just sit and warm my cock,” he murmured into Danny’s ear. His hand slid lower on Danny’s back, fingers pressing against his filled hole, pushing in just a little and shifting how Danny was sitting on him, letting him roll his hips as he got comfortable again with just a small moan escaping as he breathed, controlling his need to come. “That’s it. Relax. Nice and warm...”

“I’m okay,” he said, his voice just a little higher than usual. 

“You sure?” Steve asked, his other hand now slowly pumping Danny’s cock in soothing motions. 

“I’m sure. We can go again.”

“I think it’s Harry’s turn. He’s been really patient and he should get to fuck your ass, too. Just remember to keep control of yourself,” he finished with the warning.

“Well, this is a lovely breakfast,” Harry said as Danny seated himself in the same position as he had been on top of Steve, Harry’s dick waiting for him. His dick slid easily into Danny’s lubed and open hole.

“Feels really good,” Danny smiled as he leaned in to peck a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips before pressing his forehead into Harry’s neck as he began to move on the Brit’s eager cock. He bounced his ass up and down, moaning his pleasure each time it hit his sweet spot and Harry began to lift up to meet him, trying to get deeper as he held onto the smaller man with bruising fingertips.

Without even realizing it, Danny’s orgasm had pooled deep in his stomach and then exploded out of him. He cried out suddenly as his spunk splashed against Harry’s chest. He sunk down onto the hard cock, unable to move for long seconds and missed part of the conversation around him. 

“It’s not your fault. I know Danny’s body, I’m in tune with it and maybe I could have stopped him again but Danny should have controlled himself better. He should have known how close he was. He just likes to keep proving to me how much I need to stay in charge of him when he gets like this.”

Danny swallowed, almost purring at the words as he could admit to himself how much he liked it when Steve turned on his power in the bedroom, but right now he was too spent to do much else other than wither against the hard, warm body he was sitting on. 

But he wasn’t allowed. 

He was manhandled up and off and then half carried into the living room where he was thrown onto the sofa, falling over the arm to land on his back with his ass still propped up against the leather arm and on display as his legs were pulled open. The men stood between his thighs, pressed close and pushing their dicks back into Danny’s hole, stretching him as both heads breached him. But it was a struggle at that angle to both be inside Danny while standing next to each other and they gave up quickly.

Steve grabbed for him, fingers digging into Danny’s thighs as he rammed his dick into his hole and fucked him fast, almost in a blur of motion, each thrust going balls deep and skin slapping together. Danny’s ass felt sensitive after his orgasm and everything was heightened as he was fucked with little apparent consideration - he was just a hole for them to use. 

They swapped over when Steve tired and Harry did exactly the same thing - fucking him hard and fast and deep. Over and over the two men swapped back and forth, resting and then coming back to him with renewed vigor. It was amazing - somehow it also had the feeling of being used by multiple people even though it was only the same two swapping over and over. 

Danny was starting to get hard again, his mind providing him with such amazing images that spurred his dick back to life. He closed his eyes as he felt Harry coming inside him, filling him up and then pulling out, letting Steve take his turn again. Harry stepping up to Danny’s mouth and squeezing the last of his cum against his lips and chin while his body rocked with the motion of Steve fucking hard into him.

Steve followed quickly, cum spurting into Danny’s ass and he held himself there, making Danny clench and draw out all of his cum. He pulled out more carefully and told Danny not to move as he made sure his ass was still high on the arm of the couch then disappeared into the kitchen to grab the plug that was still on the table. 

Returning, he used his fingers to press any leaking cum back inside Danny, then pushed the plug in but didn’t turn it on. He then pulled Danny up to stand. Steve ran his fingers over Danny’s forehead to swipe his hair back then kissed him. 

“Relax,” he told him again, his hand lightly on Danny’s dick that was now completely hard once more, especially as he was full of cum and plugged back up. “Sit between us on the couch and behave and maybe later we’ll let you come again.”

*

Danny thought later would come sooner, but Steve was a master at teasing him and Harry enjoyed going along with Steve’s ideas. 

All of them had sat on the couch like they would any other Saturday with the TV on and some light, normal conversation. Both Steve and Harry had been stroking their own dicks to hardness again and Danny had watched in anticipation. But then Steve had demanded he get on the floor in front and suck Steve’s dick until he came in his mouth. After another short while, Harry had done the same. So both had been able to come while Danny was not allowed to touch himself. He then sat on the couch alone - having been told he’d already had his lunch - while the other two briefly disappeared into the kitchen to down protein shakes to keep them going. 

As they came back, they caught Danny jacking himself off and reaching to turn on the butt plug again, so had pulled him over their laps to stop him, his ass across Steve, while Harry had his head on his lap and was holding his arms in place behind his back. 

“You know,” Harry began “An anal hook and some rope would solve this problem.”

“Tempting. We’ve never gone that far into bondage though. What do you think, Danny?”

“I think it’s not fair that you’ve both come more than me today,” he answered, avoiding the real question but knowing it might be something for them to explore when it was just the two of them. 

“He does have a point,” Harry said. 

“He does. And if he’s pent up he’ll come too fast with what I have planned for next. I don’t want his enjoyment of that spoiled...” 

The next thing Danny felt was the plug being turned on again. Immediately it was pushed to the highest settings for the thrust and vibrations and he yelped, his dick dangling between the space of Steve’s legs was desperate and he knew one touch would send him over but his arms were held tightly by Harry and Steve was playing with his ass and ignoring any other part of him. 

“Harry, you’ve outdone yourself. Danny and I really will have hours of fun with this thing,” Steve laughed as he slapped Danny’s ass cheeks and watched Danny tighten up around the thrusting plug and how he shifting on top of Steve’s legs as the vibrations rocked through him. 

They turned him over so he was lying across both of them on his back, Harry grabbing for Danny’s wrists again and holding them tightly over his chest while Steve played with Danny’s balls; still ignoring his dick. 

It didn’t even matter that they wouldn’t touch him. He was so far gone; his ass felt crazy good and being controlled and held by the others set something else off inside his brain and the way Steve played with his balls and cock ring was plenty and he spilled, his cum spurting everywhere up his chest as the tightness in his body subsided. He felt like jelly as he lay on top of the other men, Steve slowly turning down the vibrations, Harry letting go of his grip on Danny’s wrists and both men petting and stroking Danny.

Steve got out from under Danny and wandered into the study where he grabbed his laptop and a brown box then returned. By then, Danny was sitting up and leaning on Harry’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked as Steve opened the lid of the laptop and logged in. 

“Harry isn’t the only one who got us a present. This package arrived a few days ago, and I thought we should call the person who sent it to say thank you before we use it this afternoon,” Steve replied. As much as he’d skirted around who the person was, Danny and Harry both had an inkling as to the man’s identity. 

Steve opened Skype and started his call. He’d checked his watch and Danny narrowed his eyes, knowing this was an arranged time and everything had been planned out. 

As Ryan’s face appeared on the screen and pleasantries were exchanged, Danny was proved right. 

“So you got the package?” Ryan asked. 

“We did. Danny hasn’t seen it yet. I thought it would be nice if he opened it while you watched.”

“I’d love to. I’m sorry I can’t be there, but work has me pretty busy, and it’s difficult to get over to Hawaii. But I’d love to watch,” he winked, message clear.

“I’ll find a good spot for you on the coffee table where you can see everything, don’t worry,” Steve told him as he handed the box to Danny. 

“Good job I’m alone right now,” Ryan said, and they heard a zip and the rustle of him pushing down his clothing. 

Danny opened the flaps of the box and sifted through the packing kernels, wrapping his hand around something that felt rubbery. As he pulled it out, his eyes widened. “Wow,” he said. “This is something.” he held the dildo. Or dildos. It was all one thing, but it was double. Two rubber penises that were pretty much fused together and his whole hand couldn’t wrap around. Steve reached for the base where a handhold protruded and wiped one of the polystyrene kernel crumbs away from it. 

“I figured, even when it’s just the two of you - as it is 99% of the time - then you can still indulge in a little extra, fun playtime with three dicks. Or Steve, you could just watch up close as you fuck that thing into his ass, watching it open for them.”

“Oh, trust me, I had plenty of ideas the moment I saw the thing,” Steve answered. “And with Harry here this afternoon, there’s a few stray thoughts of what we could attempt.”

“There’s no way I can take everything. I’ve got limits!” Danny exclaimed.

“You said that when the three of us fucked you and you managed that.”

“My limits were a little higher than I thought but-”

“You won’t know until we try,” Steve replied, using a soothing yet authoritative voice as he handed the dildo to Harry and asked if he could quickly wash it and get the lube on it. In the meantime, Steve followed through on his promise to get the laptop put somewhere that the camera had a good view of them so Ryan could watch and then he had Danny kneel on the couch and lean his arms on the back, ass on display.

“Looking good,” Ryan said.

“Danny came just a little while ago, so he should last a long time for us.”

“Is he plugged?” Ryan asked as he looked at Danny’s ass.

“That was Harry’s present. It thrusts and vibrates. He loves it. And last night we played with one of those giant, monster dildos.”

“So you followed my advice and bought one of those? Nice.”

“Danny took pretty much the whole thing, it was amazing.”

“When I next make it to Hawaii, I need to see that for myself.”

“It’s a date,” Steve winked at the camera then returned to Danny. He began to pull the plug out but turned the thrusting motions on as he did so to let Danny enjoy them again. With just the head inside, it still felt amazing as it moved against his insides but all too soon, Steve pulled it all the way out. 

Steve’s hands held Danny’s ass cheeks apart, letting his wide-open hole be in full view of the laptop for Ryan to see as used lube and cum leaked out.

“Man, I’d love to be there fucking that hole, looks so good and wide open and ready...”

“Yes, it does,” Steve agreed as Harry returned. 

Danny turned his head around, trying to watch what was happening as Steve decided not to use it yet and laid it on the coffee table beside the laptop and instead got behind Danny and pushed his own cock in, making Danny grunt as he was filled deep with a hard cock. Then Harry was mounting the sofa, getting his leg over Danny so he was between both men and he pressed his cock head against Steve’s and pushed. 

Danny relaxed, breathing out, knowing how much he’d enjoy it as he let it happen. With both cocks inside him again, they fucked into him, Harry bracing his hands on the back of the couch beside Danny’s while Steve stood behind them, occasionally stilling his movements with his cock deep inside Danny while Harry continued to fuck in and out. 

Both men pulled out, feeling like Danny was ‘prepped’ well and Steve grabbed for the dildo, smearing the lube around it again where it wanted to drip and then pushing it slowly inside Danny’s ass while each man sat on either side of Danny and held his cheeks apart, both watching close as it sunk into him. It was colder than he expected, but the girth was similar, maybe even slightly smaller than having the two men fucking him and he was able to take it pretty easily as Steve slowly pushed it further and further, occasionally pulling it back out.

“There you go, baby, stretched wide,” Steve said as he got into a rhythm of fucking it in and out, Danny’s ass opening nicely each time it got to the widest part nearer the base. While Steve kept a good grip on it, Harry stood again and though Danny couldn’t see the silent conversation going on behind him, he had no doubt that Steve and Harry were working out the logistics. Then he was being stretched again, first by a finger and then he felt the warm press of the head of a dick while the dildo was half pulled out again.

Then there was the push. His jaw set and he moaned low at the back of his throat, his head dropping to the couch. His ass pushed back against it but he had to take his time, had to relax as the stretch burned. Hands stroked him and he heard that all three men were talking to him, coaching him, but he had no idea what they were saying as he concentrated on taking everything into his ass. 

Then he was full. So damned full. And things were moving, in and out. Pressing deep, rubbing against places inside of him that felt amazing despite the sting of the stretch and he remembered that it was okay to take so much at once. He gripped into the leather of the couch. “Come on, fuck me,” he ordered and Harry happily obliged in counter rhythm to how Steve was fucking the dildo into him.

“Take them deep, Danny. Such a turn on,” he heard the tinny voice coming through the computer screen, a reminder they were being watched and that Ryan was touching himself. “So much less restricting, the boys can get much closer to you when it’s just them and a double dildo. Relax and take it all real deep. Show me what you’ve got.”

Ryan was right. He was being filled in a different way. The stretch wasn’t just at his hole but deeper inside him as the men behind him didn’t have to worry about uncomfortable angles and could just fuck him balls deep and could go longer before needing to stop. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he cried out with each thrust into him of Harry’s dick and his own cock began to strain. Steve had been right. If Danny hadn’t come just a short while before, he’d never have been able to last this long and the play would be over before his partner got a shot at him. “Steve, please,” he begged, and Harry made way for Steve to get his turn. 

The SEAL didn’t waste time - he thrust in beside the dildo in one long slide and Danny shivered with want. The dildo was left deep inside him as Steve fucked him in and out beside it until Harry was able to come around them and grab for the base and help out, matching Steve’s thrusts as they opened Danny’s ass wide open. Steve thrust so hard that Danny felt the way the dangling balls from his cock ring bounced against him again, adding to the sensations deliciously. 

He felt like a cloak shrouded over his back as Harry mounted him again and pressed his dick beside Steve’s, everyone eager to see just how much Danny could take. 

“Hmmm, urgh,” Danny could only make sounds and then hiss at the way his ass finally seemed to refuse to take anything else. Harry’s dick was slick with lube and precum and every time he thought he’d get the right angle to push it in, it just slid up and away. “It’s not gonna happen,” he moaned out. 

“He’s never been more relaxed and open. If it doesn’t happen now, I doubt it ever will,” Ryan said from the computer behind them. “It was worth a shot though.”

Steve pulled out and let Harry fuck Danny again with the dildo. 

Seemingly unwilling to let their attempts go, Steve sat beside them and tried using the thrusting plug, turning it on along with the vibrations and pressing it beside Harry’s dick and the double dildo already inside him, hoping that it might work. But Danny just couldn’t stretch far enough even though they did manage to get a little bit of the head of the plug inside him as well.

“How about next time it’s the three of us with him, we put some beads in as well?” Ryan suggested. 

“That’s probably his absolute limit. And now something I’ll be fantasizing about until we make it happen,” Steve replied. 

“Chaps, this is all very nice conversation, but if you don’t have any other ideas for now, I think I’m close.”

“Go ahead,” Steve told him. “Let Danny feel you come deep against the dildo.”

“With pleasure,” Harry responded then repositioned himself more comfortably as he fucked the dildo and his dick roughly into Danny’s ass, his hand gripped into Danny’s hip until he came deep. He pulled out, but left the dildo and patted Danny’s ass in appreciation.

“Holy crap that looks good from here,” Ryan said as he looked his fill at Danny’s ass with a double dildo sticking out of it. 

Steve pulled it out and handed it to Harry, deciding instead to fuck Danny with the plug turned on again, but with slightly lower settings for the vibrations as he pushed his dick in beside it, allowing both Danny and himself to enjoy the sensations. “Fuck, that’s really good,” he said.

Danny felt amazing, and he breathed “fuck, yes,” in response as the plug thrust and vibrated inside him while Steve fucked his cock in and out alongside it. “Come for me, babe, come inside me.”

“You first,” Steve growled out as he reached around for Danny’s dick and pumped him hard. Harry sat beside him and reached to pinch a nipple and quickly the sensations built inside Danny and he was spilling again, coming hard and overloading his brain in a way that quickly seemed to numb his whole body and then he felt Steve juddering behind him as he followed, his cum filling Danny’s hole. 

He collapsed over the back of the sofa as Steve pulled out, taking the plug with him and yet it was like Danny could still feel the vibrations in his ass. Lube and cum leaked out of him and he was a sweaty, sticky mess but none of that mattered because he felt boneless and wonderful and like he could sleep peacefully for a week. 

He heard a groan through the computer as Ryan came, jacking himself off to the sight of Danny getting thoroughly fucked, which gave Danny a real sense of satisfaction to add to how good it felt to have Harry and Steve use his body so deliciously.

As Harry said he would start cleaning up, Steve pulled Danny against him to curl into his side.

“That was amazing, thank you,” he said as he clutched into Steve’s waist and the SEAL ran fingertips through Danny’s hair and kissed his temple, his other hand playing with the cock ring and pulling it off to be put aside.

“You were amazing,” Steve answered, then sighed. “It’ll just be you and me tonight though. Harry needs to work.”

“I love you, you know that,” Danny said. “As much as this kind of play is fun, it’s you that I want to be with.”

“I know,” Steve replied. If Danny had thought he might be feeling insecure, his words had soothed that again.

“Good. Though, well, if today and last night has taught me anything, I could replace all of you with a bunch of sex toys.”

“Hey, nothing can replace me. I’m irreplaceable.” Steve answered and then pinched one of Danny’s nipples. “I could be replaced in public though. You could wear those briefs when we go out. Maybe add a toy. A ring and plug combination. I could get behind that.”

“I’m not wearing any of this stuff outside of the house.”

“Not _today_.”

“Not _ever_.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“You’re not changing my mind.”

“Uh-huh.”


End file.
